Interview with a Sith 51 - DARTH BANE
by scottivan
Summary: Have you ever wanted to interview a sith lord outside of the dark side?


**A few days ago, I traveled to Daplona, the capital of Ciutric IV, to interview  
legendary businessman and sith aficionado Sepp Omek. Created the "Rule of Two".  
Due to his request, I had to "creatively" edit this interview before posting it, in  
order to protect his privacy from jedi eyes. I'm very sorry for any confusion that  
this may cause. (Approx. 1020 BBY - 980 BBY)**

**INTERVIEWER ** \- Thank you for meeting with me, Mr. Omek. I have been looking forward  
to meeting you for a long time. I have several questions, if you don't mind.

**SEPP OMEK** \- What is it about me that you find interesting?

**INTERVIEWER ** \- As both you and your sister Allia are now the leading experts on the sith  
and their proud traditions, I am interested in your point of view. Nobody else is in your class.  
Nobody else has your experience and expertise.

**SEPP OMEK** \- Leading experts? I am the ONLY expert. I am teaching my sister, who is quite  
curious about the sith. Or so I thought. Recently, she doesn't seem to be as committed.  
She should have challenged me for the title of "Master" a few years ago.

**INTERVIEWER **\- Why would you think that? She is the perfect choice to succeed you as Master.

**SEPP OMEK** \- I can only guess as to why she appears to be no longer committed. Perhaps she is  
happy to serve under me; forever a student. Even worse, she may be waiting for my health to  
deteriorate to the point where I can no longer teach her. In which case she is unworthy of  
becoming the master.

**INTERVIEWER **\- There is another possibility which you have not considered. She may not be ready.  
Before she challenges you, she needs to find an acceptable student herself. Also, how can she teach,  
when she is still learning, as you are still learning? In the past, you've had the teaching vessels  
of the legendary Revan, Freedon Nadd, Belia Darzu, and a few others. And yet you've never shared them  
with her. The sole purpose of those pyramid vessels is to teach. Just like the purpose of a master  
is to teach. You should give them to her after you're done with them. Perhaps she can find some  
useful information from them, as well. Don't hold back your knowledge.

**SEPP OMEK** \- I encourage Allia to seek out her own vessels of knowledge. I should not be her only  
source of knowledge.

**INTERVIEWER **\- Good answer, my lord. Who would be your favorite dark side practitioner of the past?

**SEPP OMEK** \- I favor Darth Revan. I learned quite a lot from his pyramid vessel on Lehon.  
Both the thought bomb, and my idea for the "rule of two" came from him. And then there's  
my new "best friend" Darth Andeddu of Prakith. Hopefully I will soon learn the infamous  
Essence Transference Ritual from him.

**INTERVIEWER **\- You mentioned both the thought bomb, which brought an end to the Brotherhood,  
and the Essence Transference Ritual. I'm surprised that you didn't mention dark lord Tulak Hord.  
It was Lord Hord that created both of those rituals.

**SEPP OMEK** \- Tulak Hord was an expert in sorcery, as he created over 200 spells throughout his  
lifetime. However, I'm not an expert in sith sorcery. That is a skill which I lack. You should talk  
to Allia about Tulak Hord.

**INTERVIEWER **\- That's something else I wanted to ask you about; your ability with regards to  
sith sorcery. What changed? Back in your academy days, Lady Githany taught you sorcery. The  
two of you even wrecked the archives room. That wasn't just with lightning. Lightning doesn't create  
the fierce winds,like a force storm does, Something like an indoor tornado. The Essence Transference  
is also sorcery. Why would you put limits on your own ability?

**SEPP OMEK** \- I am not putting limits on my ability. However, I am also not a fool. Allia has more  
skill in sorcery than I could ever have. Just like I have more brute power than she will ever have.

**INTERVIEWER **\- Fair enough. Let's talk about you. Do you have a favorite food or meal?

**SEPP OMEK** \- Over the past ten years here on Ciutric IV, I have developed a taste for BBQ Honey Fish.  
They are considered a delicacy by the local population. Honey Fish have a sweet flavor.

**INTERVIEWER **\- Do you have any hobbies?

**SEPP OMEK** \- Trolling for any useful information on the republic's intranet. Collecting sith-related artifacts.  
And barbecuing various meets, when the weather is nice.

**INTERVIEWER** \- How does Mr. Sepp Omek like to relax?

**SEPP OMEK** \- Reading. Sometimes the local intranet. Sometimes old sith documents.

**INTERVIEWER** \- Do you have a favorite color?

**SEPP OMEK** \- Neon red. It's very bright. My sword glows red, and my own pyramid vessel of knowledge  
glows a bright red when activated.

**INTERVIEWER** \- A few months ago, I talked with Lord Revan. Do you mind if I close this interview,  
by asking you the same question? Do you prefer boxers or briefs?

**SEPP OMEK** \- I'm a boxer man.

**INTERVIEWER** \- Thank you for your time, Mr. Omek. Do you mind if I offer you some advise?  
I know that you don't like to talk about your past (Des, Gloom Walkers, etc.) however never forget it.  
Without the past, there would be no present.

**SEPP OMEK** \- That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard.


End file.
